The present invention relates to a brake disk for disk brakes, and more particularly, to a vehicle disc brake having a brake disk selected from a carbon group material.
DE 32 24 192 A1 describes a brake disk made of a carbon material having no internal ventilation. Furthermore, EP 0 374 158 B1 describes a process for manufacturing an object, such as a brake disk made of a carbon material. This known brake disk, which is not internally ventilated, has through-openings in the disk which, in the case of the substrate, are created during the weaving.
It is an object of the invention to produce, from a carbon or a carbon-fiber-reinforced material, a brake disk which is easy to manufacture and ensures a free technical design, particularly with respect to the ducts and the construction of the friction disks.
According to the invention, this object has been achieved by configuring the brake disk, as an internally ventilated disk, consisting of two friction rings which can be produced individually and are unreleasably connected with each other.
Among the principal advantages achieved by way of the present invention are that an internally-ventilated disk brake with radial air ducts can be produced in several parts from a carbon or a carbon-fiber-reinforced material and the individual components of the brake disk can be connected with one another by way of a suitable-connecting method, as, for example, a high-temperature soldering or a gluing process.
A separate manufacturing is therefore possible of the two friction rings, of the pot and of the ribs whose configuration is therefore freely selectable.
The pot may also be pressed into a mold together with a friction ring as a one-part component. The pot may also be connected with the friction ring by screws and connection elements. Together with a friction ring, the radial ribs for forming air ducts may also be produced as a one-part component.
Furthermore, the construction according to the present invention has the advantage that, because of the open manufacturing method, the radial ducts have a radial shape and cross-section which, with a closed manufacturing process, for example, in a casting process, cannot easily be obtained. Thus, half-ribs may also be arranged between the radial ribs on each friction disk.
When the radial ribs are manufactured separately from the friction rings, these can be inserted in molded-in grooves in interior surfaces of the friction rings and can be undetachably fastened in the latter so that the two friction rings are connected with one another for forming the brake disk.
It is also possible to produce the brake disk in halves in such that the radial ribs are molded with half a wall width on one respective friction ring. A connection of the friction rings will then take place by way of the face of the ribs which may be constructed correspondingly for this purpose.